<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared by aleatory_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981494">Collared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatory_fox/pseuds/aleatory_fox'>aleatory_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Puppy Play, Top Lambert (The Witcher), and cuddles, lots of love, they're just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatory_fox/pseuds/aleatory_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was a fight with Lambert. Searching out and defining this need of his had been an uphill struggle for years. There’d been shouting, biting, blood and tears. But now they’d reach this equilibrium. This agreement. Lambert got to enjoy something they’d nicknamed ‘pup space’, where he could chew on things, be a feral little shit without the repercussions or expectations of a human man. They’d added the sex later, because Lambert enjoyed the animalistic, primal rut of it, and Eskel just liked getting fucked well and hard. It was difficult to find an amenable lover while out on the Path. The arrangement wasn’t perfect. It backfired on occasion, Lambert’s tension too high or Eskel too tired to manage it properly. But sometimes, like tonight, it was all they needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“She would never perform with any lights lit and would avert her gaze with a powerful blush upon catching sight of the male member. Gaspard’s greatest headache, however, was the fact that virtuous Vegga never, ever accepted any payment for her services…”</em>
</p><p>Eskel looked up lazily from his rather battered copy of the ‘Curious Cases of Virtuous Vegga’ and allowed it to flop closed in his lap. If he were honest with himself, the book hadn’t held much more than a third of his attention for the last hour. The faded text blurring across yellowed pages as his gaze kept wandering to the sprawl of scarred flesh stretched out on the rug at his feet, rendered golden in the firelight, with swirls of dark hair that would be soft to the touch. Lambert at peace held an undeniable magnetism that Eskel simply couldn’t resist.</p><p>His eyes traced the contours of Lambert's broad shoulders, and the slope of his back to a narrow waist. A tail of silky black fur rested over the thick muscle of one thigh, attached to the smooth wooden plug nestled between the pert globes of a tight, perfect ass. Lambert lay on his front, back rising and falling with deep, restful breaths.</p><p>The collar sat snugly around the column of his throat, leather supple with a silver ring at the front. A mark of ownership, and care. It linked to the bit in his mouth, and then to the thick leather of the leash wrapped around Eskel’s fist. An hour ago, they’d eaten dinner, with Lambert chewing tough meat from a deep bowl on the floor while Eskel sipped wine and tore off chunks of bread, feeding him only when he begged prettily. Hands tucked up by his chest, head tilted to the side, keen eyes blown wide like the sweetest pup on the Continent. Later, he’d only whined a little when Eskel pushed the bit between his teeth, quieted by gentle scratches over his scalp that made him weak.</p><p>It took only twenty minutes for his pup to slip from his lap and sprawl out on the floor, content to rest at his handler’s feet, safe, warm and content. For an outsider, this might look like humiliation, but Eskel knew better. Lambert thrived in these moments of privacy when he could let everything go. Eskel could almost <em>hear</em> the weights drop from Lambert’s shoulders when that collar fastened in place. This was his safe haven, where all he had to do was behave as his master said, his master who would never hurt him.</p><p>Everything was a fight with Lambert. Searching out and defining this need of his had been an uphill struggle for years. There’d been shouting, biting, blood and tears. But now they’d reach this equilibrium. This <em>agreement. </em>Lambert got to enjoy something they’d nicknamed ‘pup space’, where he could chew on things, be a feral little shit without the repercussions or expectations of a human man. They’d added the sex later, because Lambert enjoyed the animalistic, primal rut of it, and Eskel just liked getting fucked well and hard. It was difficult to find an amenable lover while out on the Path. The arrangement wasn’t perfect. It backfired on occasion, Lambert’s tension too high or Eskel too tired to manage it properly. But sometimes, like tonight, it was all they needed.</p><p>Eskel placed the book aside and saw Lambert perk up. He didn’t move though as Eskel plucked open the ties of his own trousers and leisurely freed his cock. It was already stirring at the mere thought of what came next, but he made Lambert wait a little longer, stroking up and down the shaft until it was thick and heavy against his palm. Only when he was beginning to leak, the first beads of precum swelling from his slit, did he tug at the leash in his hand. “Here.”</p><p>Lambert uncurled from the floor and stretched. Eskel bit his lower lip at the graceful arch of his spine as the tension shuddered through him, ass clenching around the plug, the connected tail twitching. His pup slid up between his thighs and presented his jaw expectantly, fingertips brushing the floor between his own knees, ass tilted up. “Pretty pup.” Eskel purred his appreciation, unbuckling the bit and casting it aside. He scratched through the layer of prickly stubble and then scooped Lambert beneath the chin to guide him forward. Those bright yellow eyes rolled with pleasure as the head of Eskel’s cock settled on his tongue.</p><p>With a softy, needy whine, Lambert tried to push forward, but Eskel held him steady, shifting his hips only enough to brush the underside of his glans across that plush lower lip. The gentle graze of teeth juxtaposed the warm, slick surface of his tongue, and Eskel tilted his head back with a soft moan. There was nothing like a hot, eager mouth, hot breath panting down his shaft as Lambert fought to remain obedient. There was always a struggle with his natural need to rebel; he’d done so in the past. Bitten and growled, surrendered to his desire to be punished. Eskel delivered every time. Tonight, he wanted softness though. It’d been a shit year and he needed reminding that there was something pure and good in this world, even if it was just his sex life with Eskel.</p><p>“Yes, <em>fuck</em>,” Eskel whispered, tugging the leash a little harder as his other hand swept behind Lambert’s head to pull him down. “Nice and slow. Be a good boy and you’ll get a reward.” He tickled his fingers through Lambert’s hairline as he sank down lower, taking Eskel all the way to the back of his throat with slow dips of his head, his mouth watering as he sucked and lapped, hungry for the taste of Eskel’s arousal trickling over his tongue.  He pulled off with a wet pop and laved indulgent, open mouthed kisses down to the base, nuzzling into dark curls with a soft whine. "Hungry again, pup?"</p><p>A soft growl and a flick of large, doleful eyes. Eskel twisted the leash around his fist, forcing Lambert up until Eskel could see down the slope of his torso. Lambert's prick quivered in desperate need, thick head ruddy with blood and glistening with pre; his balls swollen and tight. He hadn't touched himself. He was too good. A good boy. It was the act of service and obedience that aroused him, and now his hips thrust in tiny, needy jerks. "Hmm."</p><p>Eskel pushed Lambert back and stood, his own cock brushing by parted lips. "Stay." He dropped the leash, but Lambert didn't move. Sat rigid, hands on the floor between his spread knees, he watched Eskel pull his shirt off. His eyes devoured every inch of newly exposed skin, following the lines of scars and the flexing muscles of Eskel's back, desperate to replace his eyes with his hands and mouth. Because Eskel tasted like nothing on the Continent, and Lambert wanted to mark up that beautiful chest as his. Lambert growled again, and then immediately dipped his head in apology, shoulders hunched, eyes big, when Eskel glanced back. "Patience, pup."</p><p>Lambert sat perfectly still as woolen trousers pooled at Eskel's ankles, finally leaving him completely bare. There was a vial of oil on the nightstand, and Eskel retrieved it before reclining on the bed. Those muscular thighs spread wide, revealing the dark swell of Eskel's heavy balls, his huge prick lolling over his stomach as he bent his knees up. Lambert shivered as the pressure of self-control built. His mouth watered; his cock <em>ached.</em> It only got harder when Eskel slicked his fingers and slowly worked them down his taint to his hole. Lambert growled, gnawing his lower lip as he watched one finger press inside. Eskel's back bowed as he worked himself open, panting a stream of soft moans and gasps, hand moving a little faster once he was two fingers deep.</p><p><em>Want. Please. Please. </em>Lambert shuddered again, teeth clenching, cock twitching with each delicious sound Eskel made. The sight of those strong legs spread, the way his feet lifted off the bed as he pleasured himself, searching for the right angle. Working himself up just as he was incensing every fibre of Lambert's being. <em>Please. Please. Let me. Please. </em>Lambert whimpered, hips stuttering forward, the head of his prick brushing his own forearm. The shock of it sent sparks up his spine and he arched, lower lip rolling between his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to take Eskel now; mount hm, bite his neck and fuck him into the bed. Lambert wanted to see that tightly clenched hole stretched by his prick, red and puffy, leaking his spend into the soft furs until he could lap up every last drop. The fantasy glazed his eyes as they zoned in on Eskel's fingers fucking into his body.</p><p>"Pup, here," Eskel growled, and Lambert slunk forward with his head low. Caught? No. Eskel's eyes were misty as he sat up, wet fingers curling in the tether dangling from Lambert's neck. "Good boy. Beautiful." He leaned forward and their mouths met. Lambert gasped like a dying man, his body alight; Eskel's scent, the heat throbbing from him, was dizzying. Lambert couldn't think. His mind wading through a syrup of desperate need. When they parted, his nails bit into his own thighs. Please, <em>please.</em></p><p>Eskel moved onto his front and crawled a little way up the bed. The leash tugged at the collar around Lambert's neck, and he climbed onto the mattress. "Line up," Eskel pulled again, draping the length of cool leather over his shoulder. He felt Lambert's hands settle tentatively on his hips, the hot swell of his head pressed to his hole and he waited. Eskel could feel him shaking, chest heaving as he whimpered.</p><p>"Slowly." Selfishly, Eskel wanted to savour the moment. That deep, amazing burn as Lambert's cock sank into him, thick shaft like hot iron as it sheathed itself in his tight heat. "Fuck, pup." Eskel gasped, arching his spine, urging Lambert into the hilt. When he felt those painfully firm balls press against his, he held Lambert there, body pulsing around its captive. "Mm, so good, so good for me," Eskel whispered. "You're on a hair trigger, aren't you? Bet you could come if I held you long enough like this."</p><p>Lambert gasped. Eskel’s name ricocheted around his head, but he was so far into the roleplay he’d forgotten how to use his god-damned words. It was part of it. He knew that, but sometimes it was fucking terrifying. Sweat ran down from his temples, slick on his back and chest, as he held himself still. His eyes followed the curve of Eskel's spine to the split of his cleft, admiring the beautiful way soft, pink muscle stretched wide around the girth of his prick. He couldn't move. Not allowed to thrust. Not until he had permission. "P - please," he grated out, word alien in his throat.</p><p>Eskel growled in contentment and spread his knees wantonly, hips tilted up, he yanked that leash hard and pulled Lambert over his back. "Fuck me." It was like shattering a dam. Lambert bit out a shuddering groan and <em>finally</em> began to <em>move</em>. His hips thrust forward hard, delighting in the soft grunts and low moans he forced from Eskel's chest when he found just the right angle. The plug in his own hole drove him mad with need, the gentle press of it against his prostate every time his ass clenched, his stretched rim teased by its smooth edges.</p><p>Lambert was allowed to lose himself now. His nails left welts in Eskel’s hips as he gripped hard through the relentless rut of his hips, he leaned forward and bit the back of Eskel’s neck, the slope of his shoulder, leaving behind swollen bruises to mark his territory. The feral snarls and growls that broke out of his chest excited his handler, made him shake and gasp.</p><p>When Eskel gripped around him, pressing his ass back into Lambert’s hips, Lambert knew he’d done well. The glow of success washed through him and he rolled his hips slowly, grinding himself deep into Eskel’s quivering channel until he fell over into a heady climax. Lambert leaned down to mark his territory, teeth leaving more crescent-moon bruises and red welts. He wished he had a knot, like a real wolf, so he could keep them bound together, have Eskel squirming on the end of his cock and completely wrung out. Eskel let him play at it, keeping Lambert inside for as long as he could before it all became uncomfortable, but it wasn’t quite the same. Lambert held a fold of Eskel’s skin between his teeth and growled low in his throat. It was a contented, quiet rumble of ownership, and Eskel just smirked groggily into the pillows.</p><p>The gentle pull on the leash pulled the collar tight at his throat, and he groaned quietly as he withdrew. A flood of cum followed the fat, pink crown of his cock and he whined deep in his throat; he wanted to bury his face in Eskel’s ass and never come up for air. Not tonight though. Eskel wanted to hold him. A few more tugs pulled him down onto the soft furs of the bed, and Eskel moved them away from the sticky mess he’d made during his orgasm. He left the bed next to grab a towel from the back of a chair. Strong legs shook, still tingling with aftershocks, and Lambert decided to be well behaved so that he could have Eskel close again as soon as possible.</p><p>The coarse linen rasped over soft flesh, and Lambert groaned softly as Eskel pulled the plug in his ass free. It left behind a sore throb, pleasing and deep, and Lambert spread his thighs wantonly to let Eskel mop away the oil dribbling down the back of his balls. When his handler was too slow to return, Lambert whimpered, high pitched and repetitive, like a dog trapped behind a door with his master in another room. “It’s alright,” Eskel said softly as he walked back over, “you’ve been a good pup, the best pup.”</p><p>Eskel smiled as Lambert’s eyes crinkled at the corners and then his entire face relaxed into smoothness as he flopped. Eskel sprawled out on his back and patted his chest until Lambert rested his head against it. It was important to bring him up slowly. Most of the work needed to happen while he was still awake otherwise it’d be too jarring later when he resurfaced from sleep, human and angry. Eskel stroked his fingers through ruffled hair and used Lambert’s name firmly as he spoke. “Tomorrow we’re going to build the east wall, Lambert. Good night’s sleep, good breakfast. We’ll do some training with Geralt in the courtyard.”</p><p>Lambert’s eyes flickered, unfocused. The afterglow was warm and soft like Eskel’s chest. He tilted his chin up as thick fingers picked open the clasp of his collar, returning to stroke the tender skin once the leather had been removed. “Do you want some water? Words, please. Yes or no.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lambert croaked, his throat dry. When Eskel left this time, he didn’t feel the overwhelming abandonment as before and accepted the bottle of water against his lips. Eskel picked up one of his hands from the bed and curled his fingers against the cool glass until he gripped it by himself. Only a few hours before, he’d lapped water from a bowl at Eskel’s feet, his hands no more than paws to walk with.</p><p>As he knocked down the rest of the water, Lambert’s eyes followed Eskel to the fire and watched as he poked at the dying embers with the iron poker. The shadows danced over the curves of his back, highlighted the dips and crevices of his muscles as they shifted in the shadows, and not for the first time Lambert was struck by how fucking beautiful Eskel was. He wore his experiences in weathered lines and broken honey skin covered in dark hair, in the way he held his shoulders upright and proud; his beauty sparkled in wise, somewhat mischievous eyes and the warm, welcoming smile he reserved for only those he loved. Eskel’s was a beauty born of defiance. Of pain survived, of injuries healed, of burdens shouldered without complaint and a heart that still remained warm, open and welcoming despite it all.</p><p>“Eskel,” Lambert called, the name dripping off his tongue sweetly.</p><p>Eskel turned to see sun-yellow eyes big and gleaming in the dancing shadows and wasted no time in returning to Lambert’s waiting arms. He didn’t say anything as Lambert rubbed his face into the centre of his chest, and then his widow’s peak beneath Eskel’s chin. Scenting, followed by a slow, easy kiss, with sweeping tongues and quiet sighs. When Lambert finally settled and held him close, he knew he was holding the man again, not the pup, their legs wound together and Lambert’s head on Eskel’s chest so that he could listen to the sedate thrum of his heart.</p><p>When they awoke later, Lambert would feel a little off. Nothing too horrific. Just the irritating prod of an unpaid debt (and the very deep insecurity of wondering whether Eskel preferred the pup over the witcher). It didn’t happen with Eskel as much anymore, not after so much talking, but occasionally the niggling feeling returned. It was easy enough to ‘fix’. Quite enjoyable actually.</p><p>As the big guy slept, Lambert wiggled down the bed and slipped his soft cock into his mouth. He didn’t suckle or move but waited contentedly as it slowly filled his mouth. When he couldn’t breathe, when Eskel’s fat cockhead blocked his throat and his shaft pressed into his teeth, Lambert finally began to move. Eskel woke with a soft moan and wove his fingers through Lambert’s hair with a whispered “Bert,” and Lambert hummed in appreciation. A reminder that Eskel loved the man just as much as he loved the pup.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>